1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dependency relationships in a data stream of a data processing system and more specifically to utilization of uncertainty dependency relationships for controlling processing of the data stream in the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dependency relationships between items in a data stream can be important for accurate processing of the data stream. In some cases the dependency relationships are known for certain, but in other cases the dependency may be a guess. Existing methods for dealing with uncertain relationships typically allow the simplest of relationships between items, for example, identifying one item is likely independent of another item.
Examples of processing uncertain data streams typically include pattern identification in which frequent or infrequent occurrences between identified patterns represent dependency relationships. Other examples further include transforming identified patterns by inference into dependent data of interest.
Having knowledge of more complex relationships can typically allow for more efficient processing of a data stream in examples where processing of dependent items in an incorrect order can be detected.